Decisions, Decisions
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Decisions and consequences of those choices are normal facts of life, but sometimes the wrong decisions can have permanent and even fatal consequences, especially if you're not exactly normal. That's all you get, no characters, noting else.
1. Chapter 1

Decisions, Decisions...

Decisions and consequences of those choices are normal facts of life, but sometimes the wrong decisions can have permanent and even fatal consequences, especially if you're not exactly normal.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I blink and slowly open my eyes, the world swirls in a haze of pain. Of three things I am absolutely certain of: One, I'm lying on my back in a secret cave lair residing in the Underworld. Two, My entire reasons for existing are either in mortal peril and have no idea where I am or have no idea where I am and hate my guts. Three: I'm aware of a burning sensation spreading through my body from my abdomen, unfortunately I'm no stranger to the firey agony that courses through my veins, I'm dying.

I drift in and out of a pain filled consciousness, the fire spreading slowly through my veins heading for my heart. I'm only aware of my constant companion: pain. Time has no meaning and eventually I grow used to the pain, so my only companions become self hate and the silence of the still cave, only broken by my labored breathing.

Hours or minutes later, I'm not sure a jolt of pain seizes my body and I roll and contort in agony, the hole in my abdomen seems to rip even more. 'I have to release the pain, I have to pull..."

I slowly uncurl and grit my teeth as a wave of agony crashes over me. Ignoring the pain and protest of my aching body I roll myself with effort back onto my back, the effort of rolling is exhausting and as I struggle to lift my head, which feels like it weighs a ton, I then realize I have no idea what happened to me in the first place.

I manage to raise my head enough to see the lower right half of my stomach, my vision is still hazy, but I'm able to make out a long pole or something sticking out of me. I lift my left arm slowly and with difficulty reach for the end of if where I see something I might get a grip on with my sweaty fingers.

My fingers connect with the end and I can't help but grunt in pain as I accidentally jostle the whatever it is embedded in me. Sweat drips into my eyes and I hold the end ignoring the pain, bracing myself. I grip the end and yank upwards with all the strength that remains in my body.

A scream rises up from my gut and a bloodcurdling screech of pure agony rips from my mouth as the whatever it is rips free of my body slick with blood and something darker. My strength gives and the object thumps to the ground by my side as my arm gives, my head smacks the rock and blackness threatens to overwhelm me again.

My right hand slowly inches towards the site where the object exited my body, blood gushes out soaking my clothes and skin in dark crimson blood. The pain doubles as the fire races through me at a renewed pace, waves of pain crash over me and my body seizes with agony more frequently and with more vigor than before.

I cough as blood fills my throat and drips down my chin, contorting in pain I roll onto my side, the blood drips down my side and pools next to me. I come to realize the amount of blood spilling from me is slowly considerably and I know my time is running out. Convulsions rack my body and blood splashes all over me and I become lightheaded, once a certain amount of blood has been lost I know my minutes are numbered.

I don't know how long I lie there barely conscious, but a particularly violent convulsion forces my hand into the wound and the world fades to black once again.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to see smoke rising out of the pool in the cave, white lights stream out as well and form into human shapes just outside my current field of vision.

I hear indistinct voices and sigh in relief, more than one voice. I try to call out, but all that comes out is a moan I know isn't audible to my new companions. Eventually the voices come into focus and I hear Wyatt's name.

I feel eyes on me and then a sudden spasm racks my body and the fire comes even closer to my heart, the pain becomes too great and I squeeze my eyes shut against the pain, unable to suppress a moan of anguish.

An indistinct voice shouts in alarm and I'm on my back again, I hear myself moan again and then a voice calls repeatedly though it sounds far away. A sudden weight is on my shoulder and I feel my body dissolve, I recognize the familiar sensation of orbing even through my pain hazed thoughts.

I reform and stifle a cry of pain, I struggle to open my eyes even a crack, more yelling and then the formation of blue orbs. Who it is I have no idea, I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Leo POV

I am elated to hear Piper's voice in my head, calling me to her at the Manor. I'd been sensing for them ever since he left saying he's going to get them back. Her voice is filled with worry so I quickly orb to her thinking, 'If anyone in my family is hurt because of that stubborn little *******, I swear I'll kill him.'

I reform in the sitting room everyone is there, Wyatt's screaming and his face is beet red with fever. I hear a low moan and my eyes follow the sound back to the source, him.

A sheen of sweat covers his pale face and he shivers as if he's cold, blood oozes lazily from a wound in his stomach, 'The idiot got himself stabbed and now he's playing it for all it's worth.'

To the others it seems like I'm evaluating both of them to decide who to heal first but they should know it's no contest. I turn to Wyatt and extend my hands over him, my healing powers stream out over his face which slowly returns to normal color.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I lay there knowing that I'll be okay now I'm out of the Underworld and people know where I am, they'll get Leo to heal me, that's probably who orbed in. I struggle and eventually manage to open my eyes the tiniest bit, I see the healing glow,' But I'm not getting any better, he's healing Wyatt first!'

Time seems to slow as he finishes with Wyatt and turns not to me but to Piper and begins to heal her hand, Phoebe and Paige are no longer in the house, 'They care for me.' I think, then correct myself, 'They care for me after everybody else, that is if he even bothers to heal me.'

My eyes are beginning to close again when a jolt of pure agony and anguish seizes me and my eyes open all the way with lightning speed, firey tendrils wrap around my heart and squeeze, pain explodes in my head and then absolutely nothing.

My last thoughts, 'They either didn't notice me or they didn't care.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Thanks for healing my hand but Chris was shot with a darklighter arrow, he was barely breathing when we found him, you really should heal him now that Wyatt isn't is so much distress and my hand is better." Piper says after Leo finishes healing her hand.

"He can wait I'm sure it's nothing, where's Phoebe I saw blood on her hands, she must be hurt?" Leo replies, not caring about the young man behind him convulsing.

"She went to check on Jason, the Jason in her pocket realm was shot, which explains the blood." Piper says.

"I see but what if he's shot in this world too?" Leo asks.

"For gosh sakes Leo! Everybody's fine, now heal him already. If you don't get a move on we won't have even half of a whitelighter." Piper says concern for her family in her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure everybody important to this family was okay first, I wanted to prove to you that I put you first before my work." Leo explains, turning to the only other person in the house, "Uh Piper you have a new whitelighter by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean, even if you stop Chris from being our whitelighter you think that'll stop him from orbing in and out of here on a daily basis? The only way that neurotic little freak will ever stop is if he goes home satisfied or dies! Who's the new whitelighter anyway?" Piper says in exasperation.

Leo turns to her, "Me. That way there will only be two people orbing in and out."

A look of confusion crosses Piper's face, "Did you not just here what I said unless you're forgetting about Paige they'll be three people orbing in and out, unless..." Realization replaces the confusion and Leo steps aside as Chris fades out of existence dead.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I died trying to save the dark future I came from. I am half whitelighter, half witch and I lost my life to darklighter poison. My death was preventable, but due to decisions I'd made in the past as well as decisions my future family made. This is the story of my second chance to save my family and the future from destruction. Decisions and the consequences of those choices shape the future of our lives as well as the lives of others.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Thanks for reading, favoring and following. Reviews are great as well. By the way both Decisions, Decisions and the sequel(coming soonish) are AU, so pretend Paige already made her Mr. Right and accidentally Mr. Wrong and Chris is wanted for stealing a car, but instead of Leo coming to get him, the sisters summon him. So basically my 3 witches, but Darryl is annoyed with them and won't bury the warrant, Chris is wanted for the car incident, nobody knows about Wyatt being evil or Chris being half and half to them he's a normalish whitelighter trying to protect Wyatt from a future evil. Here's a sneak peek at the sequel...

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I wake to an intense ache in my stomach and a really sore back. My vision is blurry and the room is quite dark, when my eyes adjust my heart sinks. 'Merde!' I'm in a jail cell somewhere in the future.


End file.
